Everybody Still Loves Hermione
by petite-ange
Summary: Suite de Everybody Loves Hermione!
1. Default Chapter

Everybody Still Loves Hermione  
Suite de  
  
'Everybody Loves Hermione'  
Par Louielacious Moe  
  
Les gars aiment toujours Hermione. Un terme sorcier, 'les rechutes dues aux potions', en est la cause. Harry doit découvrir se ses sentiments pour Hermione sont une 'rechute' ou quelque chose de plus fort.  
  
Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose, les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Louielacious Moe. Je ne fais aucun profit avec la traduction.  
  
pg13 pour le langage ect  
  
Petite_ange : Je sais, j'ai tardé à mettre la suite mais la voilà! Mais il est possible que je publie un peu moins souvent que la première, car je travaille sur une autre fic! Bon bye!!  
  
Bizous & review! 


	2. Chapitre 1

L'amour n'est jamais facile *  
  
Madame Pince: (marchant rapidement) Par ici, Mr. Filch, le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a donné hier.  
  
Filch: Le plus tôt sera le mieux! Dumbledore veut que ce livre soit le plus loin possible de la bibliothèque, et je ne pourrais être plus en accord avec lui! Ce livre est hasardeux! Selon moi, tout ce qui appuie les sorts d'amour est une forme de magie noire.  
  
Madame Pince: Des sorts d'amour? La magie noire? (laissa échapper un petit rire) Ne pensez vous pas que vous exagérer un peu, Mr. Filch? Les sorts d'amour sont plutôt innocents, comparés à la magie noire.  
  
Filch: Innocents!? Par Merlin, les sorts d'amour sont tous sauf ça!! Avez- vous vu ce que le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' qui a été apporté dans l'école a fait? C'était un vrai chaos! Un garçon s'est frappé lui-même la tête avec une chaise et deux autres ont essayé de se tuer pendant un match de Quidditch! Sans parler de cette fille qui est tombée en amour avec son propre frère et un autre jeune homme qui a volé de Bulgarie-!  
  
Madame Pince: (interrompant) Ça va, Mr. Filch! Vous avez gagné. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le livre, je le mets en sécurité.  
  
(La bibliothécaire Madame Pince et Filch prirent place derrière le bureau de la bibliothèque. Il y avait un petit coffre-fort caché. Madame Pince sortit sa baguette et murmura le mot de passe. Le petit coffre-fort s'ouvrit alors.)  
  
Filch: (impatient).Alors? Ça vient?  
  
(il y eut une petit silence)  
  
Madame Pince: Oh mon.  
  
Filch: 'Oh mon?' Que voulez-vous dire, 'oh mon?!' Où est le fichu livre?!  
  
Madame Pince: C'est impossible.vraiment impossible! J'ai vérifié, il y a à peine une vingtaine de minutes.  
  
Filch: Madame Pince!  
  
Madame Pince: Le livre, 'Un Guide de l'Amour Facile pour Sorciers et Sorcières'. il est parti, Mr. Filch. Le Garçon *  
  
(Il était minuit. Tout le monde était endormi. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Harry Potter était assis à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre, étudiant grâce à la lueur d'une chandelle. C'était sa première nuit hors de l'hôpital. Il était occupé à prendre des notes sur le 'Major Arcana Tarot' pour le cours de Divination. Soudainement, son meilleur ami Ron se réveilla.)  
  
Ron: (dans une voix basse et enrouée) Harry, ne me dis pas que tu étudies encore?  
  
Harry: (sarcastique) Non Ron, je tricote un chandail. bien sûr que j'étudie encore, bon sang!  
  
Ron: Okay, okay.! (il bâilla, puis continua) Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital, Harry! Repose-toi un peu! Étudier toute la nuit comme ça. c'est comme si tu étais possédé par Hermione.  
  
(Hermione. Il y avait un nom qui n'avait pas quitté l'esprit d'Harry pendant toute la soirée...)  
  
Harry: Je vais arrêter quand j'aurai rattrapé toutes mes matières, Ron...  
  
Ron: Ouais? Bien, fais-moi une faveur, et arrête ça pendant que tu as encore toute ta tête ! Tu vas être très renfrogné à ce rythme-là...  
  
Harry: (vivement) Je ne suis pas renfrogné !  
  
(Ron lui lança un regard disant « oh, oui, tu l'es.'')  
  
Harry: Je suis juste... Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Je dois continuer d'étudier.  
  
Ron: (baillant encore) D'accord, fais à ta tête. Mais si tu tombes raide mort pendant un cours demain, ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas averti.  
  
Harry: (à demi intéressé) Oui, oui, bien.  
  
(Ron secoua la tête et murmura les mots « c'est mental, complètement mental. » avant de se recoucher).  
  
(Harry continua à étudier. Il allait prendre le livre de Botanique, mais il se surprit à prendre le cahier d'Hermione sur les Potions. Harry le rouvrit à la page où il avait écrit cinq fois. :)  
  
'Tu es incroyablement belle' 'Tu es incroyablement belle' ' Tu es incroyablement belle' 'Tu es incroyablement belle' 'Tu es incroyablement belle' Harry: (pensant en lui-même) Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai....  
  
(Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux pendant un moment. Il essayait de se rappeler quand il les avait écrit quatre autre fois. La seule explication qui lui vint fût qu'il les eusse écrit en dormant. Épuisé, Harry regarda la lune. Extérieurement il semblait paisible. Mais intérieurement le nom 'Hermione' résonnait sans fin.)   
  
La fille  
  
*  
  
(La fille qui occupait les pensées d'Harry était aussi réveillée cette nuit- là. Hermione, qui n'avait pas fait beaucoup de travail cette semaine à cause du philtre et ses autres 'occupations', faisait la même chose qu'Harry. a/n = surprise, surprise)  
  
Hermione: (assise à sa fenêtre avec une chandelle et une pile de livres. Elle cherchait énergiquement quelque chose.) Où est-il? Où est mon livre de Potion?!  
  
(Hermione chuchotait avec panique, étendant ses livres, retournant les couvertures. Tout ce bruit réveilla la compagne d'Hermione, Lavander .)  
  
Lavender: (dévisageant Hermione, incrédule) Tu n'arrêtes jamais de lire?  
  
Hermione: (dans murmure pressant) Rendors-toi Lavender! Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée .(mais elle ne le pensait qu'à moitié)  
  
Lavender: Tu n'arrives pas à te sortir tous tes petits amis de la tête, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Hermione: Oh pitié...! (roula les yeux) J'ai n'ai pas le temps pour des petits amis! J'ai juste le temps de finir ce travail et obtenir d'excellents résultats. C'est tout! Honnêtement, Lavender, ne sois pas si puérile et rendors-toi.  
  
Lavender: (gloussant) Allez, Hermione! C'est évident que tu veux un petit ami. Sinon tu n'aurais pas fait un philtre d'amour.  
  
Hermione: Je n'ai pas fait le philtre! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lavander, tu ne sais vraiment pas.  
  
(Mais Lavender était persistante. Surtout depuis que toute cette histoire sur la potion d'amour d'Hermione était devenu le sujet préféré de tout le monde.)  
  
Lavender: Est-ce que tu reçois toujours des lettres de Krum? Ou est-ce que Malfoy est le premier sur ta liste, cette semaine?. Ou Harry?  
  
(Harry. Il y avait un nom qui n'avait pas quitté l'esprit d'Hermione pendant toute la nuit. Et tout d'un coup, ça la frappa!)  
  
Hermione: Harry!  
  
Lavender: Ooooh! Alors c'est Harry!  
  
Hermione: Non! Je veux dire, c'est Harry qui a mon livre de Potions! Comment j'ai pu oublier? (sur une autre notion...) Zut! J'espérais pouvoir commencer tout de suite le devoir de potion que nous à écrire.  
  
Lavender: Quel devoir de Potion?  
  
Hermione: Celui sur les 'rechutes dues aux potions'... Tu sais, ce qui peut arriver quand la potion n'a pas entièrement quitté le corps? Tu te rappelles?  
  
(Lavender semblait ne pas comprendre un mot de tout ça. et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas)  
  
Hermione: Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre que moi écoute pendant les cours?! (secouant la tête) Je dois reprendre mon livre...  
  
Lavender: Peut-être que tu pourrais aller te glisser dans le dortoir des gars, sauter sur le lit d'Harry, et-!  
  
Hermione: Lavender! Ça suffit! (rougissant un peu)  
  
Lavender: (ayant l'envie de la provoquer...) Hermione aime Harry! Harry aime Hermione! Ils vont se marier, avoir vingt bébés et-!  
  
Parvati: (portant un masque pelucheux sur les yeux) Pouvez-vous vous TAIRE!? Il y a des personnes qui voudraient dormir, ici!  
  
Lavender: (amusée par le masque de Pavarti) Pavarti, je ne peux pas croire que tu dors avec ce truc!! On dirait qu'il y a un 'toutou' qui te pousse sur la tête .  
  
(Hermione ne peut pas s'empêcher rire)  
  
Parvati: DORS!  
  
(Avec ça, Lavender retourna se coucher tandis qu'Hermione continua d'étudier. Elle prit une minute pour méditer en regardant la lune. ". Tous mes petits amis! Franchement." pensa Hermione avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. "Krum m'a plaquée pour quelqu'un d'autre, Malfoy m'évite comme si je portais un nuage de nuage de souffle de troll et Harry .!" Elle fit une petite pause.".bien, il doit penser que je suis complètement folle d'étudier comme ça au milieu de la nuit. ») L'autre garçon... *  
  
(Il y avait un autre étudiant debout de soir-là, et c'était Draco Malfoy. Lui aussi fraîchement sorti de l'hôpital, Malfoy venait juste d'arriver devant le portrait de Serpentard. Il se dépêcha d'aller à son dortoir car il cachait quelque chose en dessous de sa robe de nuit verte.)  
  
Malfoy: (ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et marcha sur la pointe de pied jusqu'à son lit, chuchotant sournoisement :) Cette stupide Madame Pince! Je savais que je pouvais le faire.  
  
Crabbe: Faire quoi?  
  
(Malfoy se retourna rapidement. Crabbe était assis sur son lit, lançant à Malfoy un regard étrange.)  
  
Malfoy: (essayant d'avoir l'air innocent) Rien! Retourne te coucher, Crabbe, tu es encore plus laid au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Crabbe: Où es-tu allé?  
  
Malfoy: (un peu irrité) Si tu dois absolument savoir, aux toilettes.... ça va?  
  
Crabbe: Oh... pour faire quoi?  
  
Malfoy: Pour pisser idiot!  
  
Crabbe: Oh oui, excuse-moi Malfoy...  
  
(Crabbe se recoucha dans son lit. Il aurait jurer qu'il avait entendu Malfoy dire quelque chose à propos de 'Madame Pince'. Mais l'idée de Malfoy et la bibliothécaire ayant une connexion aux toilettes le mélangea profondément pour le reste de la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy avait sorti ce qu'il cachait en dessous de son lit. C'était un livre et le titre était entaillé avec des lettres en or : 'Un Guide de l'Amour Facile pour Sorciers et Sorcières'.)  
  
Malfoy: (chuchotant tout bas...) Tu es à moi, maintenant.! 


End file.
